The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 November 2018
00:01-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:04-53 ? 00:05-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-02 http://prntscr.com/lntzsh anyone else see anything weird. 00:06-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:07-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:08-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:09-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:10-18 Those people should have human ears 00:11-09 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:14-24 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:14-43 E 00:17-13 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:18-38 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:19-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:19-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:19-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:19-59 Wassup OW 00:20-04 Aw c'mon 00:21-07 hi dippy 00:22-33 Hey Jack and wb South! o/ 00:25-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:31-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-50 Anyone want to be part of my anti-weirdo squad? 00:34-15 No why would I be in an anti ME squad 00:34-28 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:34-30 That's an anti-internet squad. 00:34-35 You would not be counted 00:35-03 If it was anti-kora you could've counted me in. 00:35-09 Hmph. 00:35-28 We only count Furries, Mega Weebs (The ones who dress up as anime at non-cosplay conventions), people who make weird fanart, and other things I cannot mention 00:35-39 Well yes we only count these as weirdos^ 00:36-10 PM me the other things. 00:36-19 I'm friends with Furries though. 00:36-22 yikes 00:36-36 Sure 00:36-37 I don't approve of their choices. 00:36-38 @tkf 00:36-44 But they are good people soooo. 00:37-00 Tbh, I don't feel comfortable around furries. It's like a crowd I like to hang around, YIS. 00:37-05 *t's not 00:37-07 *I'ts not 00:37-08 *It's not 00:37-21 sthey aren't the ones that give it a bad name they are the non-freaky freaks 00:37-22 Never say that again, MoH. 00:37-22 Reminds me of Trump. 00:37-33 And his "And I assume some are good people" statement. 00:37-54 A___ is a furry. 00:38-11 Not shocked. 00:38-31 I was. 00:38-37 tkf is part of the anti-weirdo squad 00:38-40 Found out 2 days ago. 00:39-08 MHR PM tkf 00:40-09 I want to find and adopt a decent fanfiction wiki but I cant find one. 00:40-35 Or at least find a decent one with a community I could easily get involved with. 00:41-25 The Anti-weirdo Squad needs a base of operations :) 00:41-31 RP wiki has no staff so you cant get mods when you need them and theres no one to delete pages when needed. 00:41-42 And I want to adopt so I can clean it up. 00:41-53 But I'm worried that I would be bad for the wiki. 00:42-39 Just how would MoH be bad for it? 00:43-40 Because its the type of community with like no rules and etc and I fear if I come in strict it will make the users leave. 00:44-00 Like with Moviebox 00:44-05 Its dead because of me. 00:44-05 Then it's needed. 00:44-11 Always need to weed out the bad users. 00:44-37 If they leave due to the rules, then they are clearly aren't there to contribute. 00:44-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:44-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:44-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:45-03 They are there to hang out and have fun and to roleplay 00:45-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:45-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:45-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-40 Yeah. 00:46-10 Yes, they're using it as a teen hangout instead of as a wiki. 00:46-30 Fools. 00:46-32 I've ascended. 00:46-41 I am now a Quotev-only user 00:46-45 And I have achieved godhood 00:46-56 Like every time I've joined RP chat, they're just fighting with each other and having dating drama. 00:47-00 Hmph, Freezy. 00:47-04 XD 00:47-06 Saying a slur uncensored. 00:47-11 (hmph) 00:47-12 Q***** is a slur. 00:47-55 Nah 00:48-09 F****M is a slurr 00:48-14 slur* 00:48-24 PM that! 00:50-40 Everytime I join they are RPing. 00:51-07 I join like every other day for memes and it's just teen drama. 00:51-07 Doorman was there once and they were all f***** him. 00:52-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:52-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:52-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:52-25 TG. 00:52-30 attention all gamers,, 00:52-32 TKF. 00:54-08 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:54-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:58-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-35 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:00-47 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:01-49 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:08-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:14-21 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:14-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:15-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:15-40 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:16-28 Link me the place 01:16-32 And what f***m is 01:17-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:17-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:17-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-53 F**m is FANDOM. 01:18-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-28 Hmph. 01:19-47 I propose Human-Demon hybrids get a Wrathful transformation, where the hair spikes up and they become muscular or summ 01:19-54 transformations and mutations out to be in this 01:20-07 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:20-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:22-02 i will knock out any socks that come to america 01:22-10 Me too 01:26-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:26-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-26 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:28-37 o/ 01:29-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:29-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:30-03 Episode 6 halted............. 01:30-12 Not a single new reply added in weeks.... 01:30-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:30-31 That's why we need to edit the replies that need rewriting. 01:31-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:33-26 Korra discord! 01:33-59 Actually 01:34-06 Nvm I'll just say it here. 01:34-22 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516829735322517504/517150366765285387/Screenshot_29.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/516829735322517504/517150411875155969/Screenshot_27.png Which of these fronts would look better on GM's front page? 01:34-31 Fonts* 01:35-07 Third. 01:35-23 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:35-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:35-48 Akumi what do you think? 01:37-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-03 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:40-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:41-01 EA Sports 01:41-08 It's in the game 01:42-50 Hart? 01:43-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:43-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:43-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:44-10 The second 01:47-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:48-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-22 wb dippy 01:52-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-17 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:53-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-35 wb Korra and Jack! o/ 01:59-40 Oh, and Akumi! o/ 01:59-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:59-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:59-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-28 hey bruhs 02:09-10 /sendannouncement akumi is fucken awsome 02:09-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:09-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:09-20 hell yeh 02:09-50 He is wrapped around my finger, lol. 02:10-09 who is omg 02:10-17 Koa omg 02:23-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:23-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:24-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:24-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:25-31 ? 02:25-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:26-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:26-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:26-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:26-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:26-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:27-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:29-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:37-33 How's it going Drama Alert Nation 02:43-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:44-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:53-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:58-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:00-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:03-02 . 03:03-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:12-16 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:22-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:23-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-00 Seems I used hell yeh on CCC. 03:50-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:52-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:52-21 Nah fam 03:52-39 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:52-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:59-50 Well, 04:00-21 Melissa is officially the longest character page in the main demon's light series. 04:02-12 Hmph. 04:02-16 Tell me, how? :) 04:02-58 Look at 04:03-42 Sure. 04:04-50 True. 04:08-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:08-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:13-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:13-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:18-54 I feel horrible. 04:19-17 Why? 04:20-04 Because I was talking to my friend 04:20-11 And I linked something from TDL 04:20-25 And he saw the name Xeren and it made him start crying again because of his dog. 04:20-36 Ah- 04:24-03 Yeah, that would have been pretty rough. 04:24-27 Mhm. 04:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:37-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:48-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:48-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:52-41 bruhs 04:54-07 Bruhs 05:00-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:00-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:03-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:03-51 Brubs 05:05-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:05-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:12-39 big Gee, it sure is boring around here 05:13-08 Wtf 05:13-28 Luna vandalized Roleplay wiki I had to revert her edits 05:13-38 Link? 05:14-29 She had made the front page about LGBT and removed the images and put a gay flag and I think she did the same on the Category:Delete 05:14-52 -_- 05:15-14 -_- 05:15-27 I reverted them both back and restored the front page 05:15-48 Wow. 05:15-55 `_- ` 05:18-51 All of you make sure to empty your trash into here \_/ 05:30-15 How do you link a wiki onto the page of another wiki while still getting the name to appear like [[|The Demon's Light]] 05:31-09 [Demon's Light|The Demon's Light] 05:31-31 Kk. 05:31-37 [is something everyone seems to know how to do but I don't [2018-11-28 05:32-00 I just learned how I'm still figuring it out. 05:38-35 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:38-44 /me come in clutching his chest screaming in agony 05:38-54 hey... owwww 05:39-06 Um what 05:39-10 Seems TheRogue has just finished watching The EMoji Movie 05:39-15 That was my reaction too 05:39-17 no 05:39-18 I'm sick 05:39-44 Dramatic entrance 05:40-05 Thought you just got shot with a bullet and the last thing you were doing was coming on here to say hi 05:40-09 its what I would do anyway 05:40-23 lol 05:40-40 I think i got it off my sister, who got it off her friend 05:41-13 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:41-22 So hru guys 05:44-53 good thx brub 05:45-00 how ya doin fam 05:46-09 That's good, I'm okay ig 05:47-08 https://roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light 05:47-19 I'll add more to it tomorrow 05:48-07 Make a page for ADD and EoT too (hmph) 05:48-40 I will and you could make it about EoT if you want if not i will work on it tomorrow but with your help. 05:50-08 Quaint 05:50-39 Seems TKF edited the page. 05:50-43 What the fuck. 05:50-45 Nvm. 05:50-57 Hm? 05:50-57 Legit the second time I hit an edit conflict. -_- 05:51-11 Why is there no "Roleplays" category dammit 05:51-19 Idk. 05:51-27 Also, 05:51-37 Please give me time to edit the page! 05:51-50 Legit had to edit the same stuff twice so far. 05:52-06 If i first edited a year ago do I still have to edit for a week before i can put up an adoption request? 05:53-29 That page was created today and already three peopled edited it 05:53-55 wtf seems tkf didn't edit yet :) 05:54-01 I can't. 05:54-10 You and Mess won't stop adding periods here and there. 05:54-22 I've stopped. 05:55-11 Hart if you wish you can go ahead and make one for EoT because i must head to bed. 05:55-28 Sure 05:55-46 https://roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light 05:58-11 Wtf. 05:58-16 How did MoH already get 65 edits 05:58-23 oof 05:58-41 I'm a fast editor 05:59-14 I got 165 edits on GM a few days ago in like 2 hours i think. 05:59-22 nice 05:59-23 Manually? 05:59-29 Mhm. 05:59-50 There's no need for "The Demon's Light Wiki" to be boldened in the second section, since it's no longer introducing the page title! 06:00-04 Fine! 06:00-07 Fix it! 06:00-13 Tomorrow!